Little Mix
by pearlsnow8
Summary: Levy, Lucy, Juvia and Wendy are an international girl band that goes by the name Little Mix. Join the 4 girls on their celebrity adventures, school life and romance!
1. Chapter 1

OKAY! My new fanfic, I have to tell you this took me hours to think of and finally I made final decicions, so here is Little Mix!

For those of you who don't know little Mix, its a girl band with 4 members, they won the X-Factor and I was cheering for them the whole time!

Note: Since Little Mix is a British girl band, they will be British and be going to a public school, sorry no uniforms!

Manager- Erza  
Perrie Edwards- Lucy  
Jade Thirwell- Levy  
Jesy Nelson- Wendy  
Leigh-Anne Pinnock- Juvia

HOPE YOU ENJOY!

* * *

**ALL**  
Mama told me not to waste my life She said spread your wings my little butterfly

Don't let what they say keep you up at night And if they give you shhhh... Then they can walk on by

**WENDY**  
My feet, feet can't touch the ground And I can't hear a sound But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah

**LEVY**  
Walk, walk on over there 'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah

**ALL**  
Your words don't mean a thing I'm not listening Keep talking, all I know is

Mama told me not to waste my life, She said spread your wings my little butterfly Don't let what they say keep you up at night And they can't detain you 'Cause wings are made to fly And we don't let nobody bring us down No matter what you say it won't hurt me Don't matter if I fall from the sky These wings are made to fly

(Hey, hey, woo!)

**LUCY**  
I'm firing up on that runway I know we're gonna get there someday But we don't need no ready steady go, no

**JUVIA**  
Talk, talk turns into air And I don't even care, oh yeah

**ALL**  
Your words don't mean a thing I'm not listening Keep talking, all I know is

Mama told me not to waste my life, She said spread your wings my little butterfly Don't let what they say keep you up at night, And they can't detain you 'Cause wings are made to fly And we don't let nobody bring us down No matter what you say it won't hurt me Don't matter if I fall from the sky These wings are made to fly

I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey You better keep on walking I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd You better keep on walking I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd

Your words don't mean a thing I'm not listening They're just like water off my wings

Mama told me not to waste my life She said spread your wings my little butterfly (my little butterfly) Don't let what they say keep you up at night And they can't detain you 'Cause wings are made to fly And we don't let nobody bring us down No matter what you say it won't hurt me Don't matter if I fall from the sky These wings are made to fly

And we don't let nobody bring us down No matter what you say it won't hurt me Don't matter if I fall from the sky These wings are made to fly!

The crowd roared in excitement, and the four girls left the stage. Right as they were hidden from the crowd Lucy squealed in excitement and hugged Levy. Wendy joins the hug making Juvia laugh. The three hugging girls look at the left out star and make an open space just for Juvia. The bluenette caves in and joins the group hug.

A red head looks at the four best friends and laugh, the girls look over at her and smile. They break their hug "What did you think boss?" Said Lucy, their 'boss' rolls her eyes and smiles "Amazing girls, now go home and rest. You have school, and a recording session at 3!" "Yes Erza!" With a few departing words the girls go home.

* * *

Wendy swung her black messenger bag onto her shoulder and looked at herself in the mirror for the last time. She wore a white dress that fell to her mid thighs, it had see through fabric at the top but the rest was normal silk. Wendy had a cream knitted sweater with quarter sleeves and brown tights. To finish off the outfit, Wendy wore yellow heel boots that laced up to her ankles. She did a couple quick poses than nodded "Perfect," Wendy left her house and walked to the bus stop, the short 15 year old pulled out her iphone and played a couple games.

When the bus came, Wendy boarded and sat at the very back. A couple people watched at her and stared, since the girl was an international pop star... what's she doing on their school bus!? A random girl sat next to her "are you... Wendy from Little Mix?" The short bluenette looks at the girl and smiles "yeah..." she was nervous. Wendy still hasn't adjusted to the whole famous thing "r-really!? What are you doing on our bus!?" The random girl was now hopping up and down on the seat "I'm going to...school..." the chick squealed in excitemint and ran off. Wendy sighs and listens to her music.

The bus arrived at school and the high schoolers all left it, Wendy makes her way to the princepals office and lightly hums the whole way there. By the time she got there three other girls were there. Wendy smiles "hey!" They turn around and all say their hi's, Wendy puts away her iPhone and looks at everyone "are you guys as nervous as me?" Levy blushes "yeah... I'm super nervous! I hope we all get put in the same class," Juvia shrugs "A little bit but nothing Juvia cant handle!" Lucy smiles "I'm fine," soon a girl with long platinum hair walks out of the princepals office "Mr. Makarov is ready to talk to you Little Mix," the band nods and follows the pretty girl into the office and they see a short man sitting on his desk "hello girls, welcome to Fairy Tail, I am informed of your situation" the 4 best friends nod.

After a small conversation and introductions the platinum haired girl, who's name is Mirajane, gave each girl a packet. The packet had a schedule, map, and a club info page. With short good byes and good luck's, Little Mix left the office and compared schedules. Wendy was left alone with all of her classes except for two, English which she had Juvia and Lucy with and History that Wendy has with Levy. So the small girl walked alone nervoulsy to her first class, Math. When she got to the door, Wendy opened the door to see the teacher wasn't there yet and the student were chattering. She gulped nervously and stared at the two person tables, only seeing one open in the middle back Wendy walked there.

The short girl 15 year old sat down and glanced at her seatmate. It was a boy with black hair (tints of blue?) And Oxyn eyes. The boy was cute and seemed nice so Wendy lightly smiles "Hi, I'm Wendy! I'm new year here, what's your name?" The boy looks at Wendy and lightly blushes, he smiles "I'm Romeo, Wendy huh?... that sound strangely famlier..." the pop-star laughs nervously and looks away. The teacher walks in, and Wendy sighs in relief. She sat there taking notes when a white piece of paper folded up lands on her note book. Wendy looks around and sees Romeo looking at her, she picks up the note and reads it silently "would you like a tour of the school?" The bluenette smiles and jots down "yes please _!" Wendy slides the note to him and continues her notes except a bit more happily.

* * *

**SORRY IT'S SHORT!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Little Mix

A g-note bell rang signaling its time for lunch, Wendy stretched and looked at Romeo. She smiles "so where at we going to start?" The black haired boy smiled brightly "lets start from the roof," Wendy stands up "okay!" The boy leads her to the door of the roof and opens it for her, Wendy walks outside and feels the cold Autumn air hit her. She shivers and laughs "it's colder up here!" Romeo closes the door and walks to the edge "cold, but pretty!" He smiles. Wendy walks over to him and sits on the edge, her feet dangling off the edge "it is pretty! Hey... This may sound weird but... Can I be your friend?" The blue haired girl looks her knees blushing, but the short boy only smiles at her "I thought we were already friends!" Wendy looks at him and smiles warmly "thank you!"

Romeo blushes and nods "lets go explore some more," Wendy follows him and listens to him explaining the school. He finally stops at a vending machine and throws Wendy a pink lemonade. She giggles "thank you! How did you know pink lemonade is my favorite?" Romeo blinks in surprise "it is? I just got you my favorite!" He rubs the back of his head laughing nervously, the blue haired girl blushes and looks at the drink "oh..." Wendy sits on the grass and Romeo plops down next to her. They make small talk and 5 minutes into their conversation a boy with pink hair yelled at Romeo "Pretty girlfriend!" Romeo immediately stands up and screams at the boy "I JUST MET HER!" The pink haired boy walks over to them and studies Wendy "she's pretty, but lacking in the chest section... Wait! You look familiar!" Wendy gulps and smiles, though angrily "My name is Wendy, nice to meet you?" The boy grins "Natsu, and have we met before?" The pop star shakes her head no, Natsu was about to answer but someone yanked on the boys scarf. He falls to the ground and Wendy sees the person who yanked him down "Lucy!" The blond haired girl looks at Wendy and smiles "There you are!" Lucy smiles and looks at Romeo "Wendy made a friend!" The black haired boy looks at her "How come you look familiar too!?" Lucy looks at Wendy "you haven't told him?" "Yeah, but you can tell him!"

Lucy straightens out and smiles confidentially "Wendy and I are international pop stars! Including our other two friends, Levy and Juvia!" Romeo looks at Wendy and it all clicks "Little Mix?" She nods and smiles "please don't treat me differently..." Romeo nods "I understand," The bell rings and they all go back to classes. Soon it's after school and Wendy says good bye to her first friend. He stops her "Do you have a phone?" Wendy pulls out a white phone "yeah," Romeo smiles "lets swap numbers!" The 15 year olds gave each other their numbers and depart ways.

Wendy throws her pencil "all done!" She stands up and leaves her desk, she walks over to her computer and switches it on. Wendy goes to her e-mail and sees she has 6 in her inbox. 4 of them are from her band mates and the other 2 are alert messages. She opens the one from Lucy first, it reads:

Wendy, BE STRONG! Ignore everyone, their just being dumb!

Love Luce!

The blue haired furrows her brow and bites her lip "what do you mean?" Wendy reads the other two and they say around the same thing. She looks at the alert message and opens it:

Wendy, a rising star that plays a lead role in Little mix, is rumored a fake. Using auto tune, her voice is made to sound better. Fans are enraged and is now the least popular of the four girls.

Wendy feels tears welling up, she opens the next email and see its a poll:

Who is your favorite Little Mix?

Lucy- 67 votes

Levy- 64 votes

Juvia- 66 votes

Wendy- 0 votes

Comments

Xxxxxxx- I hate Wendy! She's a total fake and is living off of the other girls fame! Wendy should leave the group!

Xxxxx- I agree! I can't believe Wendy's a fake! KICK HER OFF THE GROUP!

Wendy felt hot tears rolling down her face and slams the laptop top down, she paces her room and hears her phone ring. She walks over to the white phone and looks at the caller ID. Romeo, Wendy picks up "Hey Wendy," hearing his voice, the bluenette breaks down and starts bawling "W-Wendy!? What's wrong!?" "R-R-Romeooo!" His voice broke through her crying "meet me at the park, now!" Romeo hangs up and Wendy throws the phone down, she walks over to her jacket and throws it on. After grabbing her iPhone, Wendy leaves her home and walks to the nearest park crying the whole way there. She gets there and crawls into the dome, Romeo sees her crawl in and rushes over. He sees her crying face and cringes "Wendy, what happened?" The bluenette tucks her knees into her chest and cries harder, Romeo sits next to her and awkwardly pulls her closer "Wendy... It's okay" he pats her head and the girl freezes. The sudden action stopped her tears, Wendy looks at him feeling heat rise up on her face. "Romeo.. I'm sorry, I barely know you and I'm putting you though so much trouble.." The short boy smiles "Just cause I barely know you dosen't mean I can't comfort you. Now tell me, what happened,"

Wendy pulls out her iPhone and goes to her email she hands over the phone and Romeo starts reading. After a couple minutes of silence, he finishes reading and sighs "Wendy," Romeo pulls her close and closes his eyes "their just bastards wanting attention. Your an amazing singer, and some dumb article and poll shouldn't bring you down." Wendy puts her face against his chest "thank you, for everything. I just met you and I already owe you so much." Romeo blushes "I'll make a promise, I will always be there for you and will always protect you," Wendy blushes "what do you want in return?" The black haired boy smiles "a bento everyday!" Wendy puts out her pinkie "okay," Romeo wraps his pinkie around hers and snickers "that's a promise!" The say simultaneously.

1 week later

Wendy stayed true her word and brought Romeo a bento everyday, soon the rumors died down and Wendy was content, except for one girl who still pushed her around but the girl was easily ignored. "Bye Wendy! See you at the photo shoot!" Her blond friend said happily and ran off the school campus. Wendy smiles "I need to get my bag!" She turns around and walks up the staircases, Wendy gets to the classroom and opens the door. She stops midway, there Wendy saw Romeo face sucking with that girl. The same girl who said the horrible things to Wendy and bullies her. The blue haired girl walks in and walks over to her bag, she grabs it quickly without making eye-contact. Romeo hears the noise and opens his eyes, he sees the all to familiar blue hair and pushes the girl off "Wendy!" The heart broken girl turns around and stares at him with hurt eyes.

"I trusted you!"

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! the next chapter will have a song in it!


	3. Chapter 3

Little Mix!

Thanks for all the review!

FairyVampire-chan- yes this is all four couples. NaLu, GaLe, Gruvia, and RoWen. This is the Romeo and Wendy arc, and this is the last chapter. After that is GaLe than NaLu, and finally Gruvia!

Sorry if there was a complication!

On to the story!

* * *

Wendy stormed out of the school crying lightly "jerk...Baka..." She started running, Wendy felt the tears run down her face but she made no effort to stop them. She was betrayed by her only friend. Wendy rammed into something hard and fell to the ground, she looked up and saw 3 men standing there smirking "aren't you a cutie?" Wendy whimpers and crawls backwards, she starts to stand up but one man kicks her down "Hey, your that one girl from Little Mix, we scored big tonight!" He crouches down and gets close to Wendy's face, she closes her eyes in fear and screams "Help!" The man covers her mouth, but the cold hand suddenly disappeared. Wendy opens her eyes to see Romeo punching the 3 creepers, she slowly stands up and whimpers at the sharp pain in her ankle. Romeo finishes and looks at the shaking girl "Wendy, listen..." The blue haired girl looks at him and bites her lip to contain the tears "Romeo... Thank you but please don't talk to me anymore, you have a girlfriend now and I don't want her getting the wrong idea." Wendy walks past him and makes her way home.

"Wendy? WENDY!" The blond girl says desperately, Wendy looks at Lucy "yes?" Lucy sighs "it's your turn to write the song, it needs to be done in 4 days, so Friday. The blue haired girl nods sadly.

The Next Day

Wendy walked to the music room quietly, she needed solitude for her music writing. Wendy opens the music rooms door and sits down at the grand piano. She was about to start but someone walked in, Wendy looks at the door and sees Romeo standing there "Hey Wendy! How's it going?" The blue haired girl frowns "what do you want?" The boy hold up pink lemonade "I wanted to give you this," he smiles and Wendy bangs the piano keys "Stop pretending its OK! It's not, you left me for that one girl! Don't you understand? I'm not your friend!" The boy stares at Wendy and a flash if hurt passes through his eyes. Romeo sets down the lemonade and smiles "Sorry, I just wanted to explain to you what happened," Romeo turns around and opens the door, he hesitates but than leaves Wendy alone. The blue haired girl hits a note on the piano and sings with it, she grabs her pencil and starts writing down lyrics. Wendy sets the notebook on the stand and starts to sing.

What would you do? What would you say?  
How does it feel? Pretend it's OK  
My eyes deceive me, but it's still the same  
Pretend it's OK

I remember the day when we were out all night  
I wish that I could get the day back and tell you it's alright  
Cause we all do the same thing, we just don't realize  
That we're living on borrow and time

Wendy remembered how Romeo stayed with her for hours when she heard about the rumors. She wanted to go back to the day where he could selfishly have him.

What would you do? What would you say?  
How does it feel? Pretend it's OK  
My eyes deceive me, but it's still the same  
Pretend it's OK

He faked it all. Romeo was only pretending to be her friend, Wendy put her trust into him and all he did was tear her down in one minute.

I see the light that I'm chasing  
A memory, but it's fading  
When it's gone I'll be waiting  
Knowing it's too late  
Chose the road that I'm walking  
Now it's all that I'm caught in  
Enjoy it hearing when I'm calling  
Calling your name

One breath, one step, one life, one heart  
Two words, two eyes, you begin a new start  
Too neat, too narrow, too short, too bright,  
I'm there with you, here by my side

What would you do? What would you say?  
How does it feel? Pretend it's OK  
My eyes deceive me, but it's still the same  
Pretend it's OK

Nothing here, no one talking, knowing it's too late  
But sometimes it can get so hard pretending it's OK  
Nothing here, no one talking, nothing's gonna change  
But sometimes it can get so hard pretending it's OK

What would you do? What would you say?  
How does it feel? Pretend it's OK  
My eyes deceive me, but it's still the same  
Pretend it's OK

What would you do? What would you say?  
How does it feel? Pretend it's OK  
My eyes deceive me, but it's still the same  
Pretend it's OK

Ohh yeah  
What would you do? What would you say?  
Pretending it's OK  
What would you do? What would you say?

Wendy stopped and chocked up "ro..." She hicc ups and starts crying "Romeo!" Wendy tries to wipe away her tears but they only come back harder "ROMEO!" The blue haired girl screams exasperated. It all came clear. She loved him, Wendy loved the boy more than anything. Wendy stood up knocking the chair over, she runs over to the door and slams it open. The bluenette stumbles over and trips on her feet crying more, but dosen't give up. Wendy stands up and runs to the front of the school and looks around for the all to familiar black hair. She falls to her knees "Romeo..."

Romeo saw Wendy run out of the music room and ran after her. He followed her out of the school, Romeo walks over to her and pats her head "Wendy..." The girl whips around and hicc ups, she smiles "Romeo!" She wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him. "I'm sorry," Romeo starts "the girl, she confessed to me and I turned her down. But she didn't like the answer so she kissed me, I didn't know what to do and than you walked in." Wendy looks at him "I'm sorry, I accused you of betraying me." The boy smiles and lifts her head up "how could I like that girl? The one I like is you," Wendy blushes "huh!?" Romeo presses his lips to hers, Wendy stands there at first but soon melts into it. Romeo break a it and lightly bangs his head on her forehead "I love you," Wendy blushes but smiles "I love you too!"

"Sorry to ruin the mood... But Wendy did you write the song yet?" Wendy whips around and Looks at a smirking Lucy "Lu-Chan!" The blond haired girls giggles "young love!" Wendy's face gets redder and she chases Lucy around "Baka!"

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Little Mix**

**OMG IM SOOO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATING.. It's okay, I'm ready for my death penalty. This is a small preview, don't worry the next one will be up tonight too.**

* * *

Her sky blue hair fluttered in the winter wind, catching the eyes of many. Levy was never acknowledge as the prettiest of the group, and she had the 2nd worst body of the group. But somehow the girl was loved. And if there was one thing Levy was not expecting, it was _him_. No. He wasn't just ANY guy, he was _THE GUY_. This man made Levy melt like ice in his hand. This man stole her heart in a week.


	5. Chapter 5

DAY 1

Levy scanned her closet carefully, debating which outfit to wear. It was Christmas in 6 days, and the snow layered quickly. Levy grabbed her long sleeved white knitted sweater and blue leggings. She threw them on and stared at her messy hair, the young girl sighed in exasperation and brushed through her untamable hair. The hair was being its usual so Levy threw on a mustard colored hat. She wrapped a maroon scarf around her neck and pulled on tan Uggs. Levy put on pearl earrings and a green military jacket. "Good enough,"

The short girl left her apartment and started walking to school, she had a car but this was much healthier for the environment and she got a workout. Levy got to the school in ten minutes and still had plenty of time, she walked to her first period (Biology) and entered the classroom. Her teacher was there writing the lesson plan on the board, he turned to her and smiled "good morning ," Levy smiled back "Morning ," he continued writing and Levy looked at the classroom, all the lab tables were empty except for one seat that was occupied by a tall man. He wore a tight fitting black t shirt and a black hoodie, blue jeans and black combat boots. Gajeel, the punk at the school. Levy stared at him and went to her seat, she looks at the board and sees the first job;

Partner Change

"YES!" Levy said happily, in her head. She had Jet as her partner for half of the year, and she wasn't enjoying it. He followed her around like a lost puppy and didn't do any work. Jet just sat there and stared. STARED FOR 45 MINUTES STRAIGHT! Levy didn't get any help and was aggravated all because of Jet, his friend Droy wasn't much fun either though! As long as she dosen't get stuck with a slacker Levy is happy!

-15 Minutes later-

"Levy and Gajeel, partners." Mr. Gildarts said tapping the back lab table. Levy walked there silently and set her binder down, she hopped up on the chair and looked at Gajeel. "This is not any better, IT'S WORST!" She screamed in her head. Levy turned to him and half smiled "hi, I hope we get along," Gajeel turned to her and gave a snicker that sounded like a Gihi "aren't you that shorty from Little Mix?" Levy blinked in surprise "you know who I am?"

"Dosen't everybody?"  
"No?"  
"Well, I honestly don't care. So if you want something don't expect me to get it for you,"  
"Why would I do that?"  
"Cause your famous,"  
"So I'm snooty?"  
"Not what I said."  
"That's pretty much what you said."  
"No, I said your stuck up."  
"What's the difference?"  
"Snooty: annoyingly or spitefully unpleasant. Stuck up: Conceited"  
"You read dictionaries!?"  
"Meh, a little bit."  
"Liar."  
"Maybe."  
"Than how do you know that!?"  
"My mom,"  
"What?"  
"I would have that argument with my mom."  
"The difference between Snooty and Stuck-up?"  
"You learn not to question us,"

Levy stared at him and a closed smile spread across her small face, Gajeel stared at her. She gave off the sweetest smile. A warm, loving, and beautiful smile that shined like the clear night sky. A blush spread across his face, and Levy smirked "why are you red?" "Am not!" He said flustered.

-Lunch-

"Hey Gajeel, want to have lunch with me?" Levy said while walking to the cafeteria "why would I want to eat with you?" He said walking with his hands shoved in his pockets "because.. I don't know!" Levy laughed. Gajeel stared at her "fine, but your buying me lunch." "Wha-! What! That's not fair!" "Like I care!" Levy blushed, not because of him but because of the sudden gust of winter wind. The bluenette screamed and was pressed against the wall. Gajeel held her with blood rushing down his forehead "Holy shit! What happened!?" Levy scanned the area and saw a broken window, a baseball and shattered glass on the floor. Dumb baseball team. Levy pushed Gajeel off of her and held him around the waist. He was knocked out cold and extremely heavy but Levy was able to carry him to the nurses office.

The nurse cleaned up his injury and wrapped his head with gauge, Levy sat there the whole time. She stayed silent and watched as the man came to his senses, Levy rushed over to him and lightly pushed him down as he tried to sit up

"you idiot, why did you save me!?"  
"Because your famous,"  
"You said you wouldn't do that!" Her eyes grew watery  
"I lied,"  
"Idiot! Idiot!" A hot tear slid down her cheek  
"Why are you crying?" He said while lifting up a finger and brushing away the tear  
"Because you could've DIED! Gajeel don't you ever go around risking your life like that."  
"Why not?"  
"Wh-!? Why! Your a purebred idiot, you know that right,"  
"And your a leprechaun,"  
"Your delusional..."  
"I could be, or maybe your just short."  
"And your a giant. Are we done with this word game?"  
"Yeah, I'm tired. And my head hurts like hell!"  
"That's what you get!"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Little Mix

Chapter 6

DAY 2

Levy walked down the crowded street, London was rushing and the bluenette stood out like a sore thumb. She walked into a small store and looked at the merchandise, she saw a golden key with a Taurus zodiac sign. Levy smiles and picked it up knowing Lucy collected the keys, and since she was Christmas shopping this was perfect! Levy bought it and walked out the store now she only had three more presents to buy; Wendy, Juvia and Erza!

Levy sighed knowing this was going to be hard! Wendy really likes kites and Cherry blossom trees but those aren't in season. Juvia loves water but it's winter not summer! And Erza likes weapons and clothes, she's the easiest so Levy walked into the clothing store. She walked over to the costume section and picked the sexy cat outfit "Why do my friend have such weird hobbies?" Levy mutters to herself as she buys it. The bluenette leaves the store and looks around, Wendy would like a glass statue of a Cherry blossom tree so Levy walks into a small store which specializes in glass ornaments. She sees a small glass statue of a tree with a small girl playing with a kite underneath, PERFECT! Levy picks it up and buys it happily, she leaves the store and stands there thinking. "Juvia... Oh! She needs a new umbrella!" Levy starts to walk down the street but she felt someone step on the back of her shoe, giving her a flat tire and tripping her. Levy landed on her hands and she turned around glaring at the person "What th-" a small laugh came from the person sounding like a Gihi.

Levy gasps and sees the tall man with black hair tied in a long ponytail, Gajeel. She stood up and glared at him angrily

"Gajeel, what the hell do you want?"  
"Nothing. I just saw you and felt like saying hi,"  
"That. Was not. A hi..."  
"Meh... Close enough,"

Levy sighed turned her back on him, not saying a goodbye she stomped off. Gajeel found the girls childish nature funny and followed her. He caught up to her in 3 steps and smiles widely when he saw a red tint on her cheeks. Levy on the other hand was down-right annoyed. She was not happy or amused and felt like attacking the tall punk. Levy groans and turns to him.

"Seriously, what do you want from me?"  
"Nothing, I'm just bored."  
"Don't you have something to do on Winter Break"  
"It just started yesterday and I haven't made any plans."  
"Well I'm shopping and I can not concentrate with you following me like a lost puppy!"  
"Can I be a lost dragon?"  
"What? No! Just.. UGH!"

Levy slams the crossing button and shoots him a glare "I'll buy you lunch, and if I do that will you leave me alone?" Gajeel smirks "deal!"

She led him to McDonalds and got a seat while he ordered. He came back in a short minute with a Big Mac and a large fry. Levy watches him eat and half way through his Big Mac he stops and stares at Levy. She sighs

"Yes Gajeel?"  
"Why aren't you eating?"  
"Because I'm not eating, I'm 3 pounds over weight..."  
"That's stupid."  
"What do you mean?"  
"What I mean is its stupid. You look fine to me. I say you need to eat more, your so damn skinny!"  
"...if I eat more I'm going to be a fat leprechaun!"  
"Shut up! Who gives fuck?"  
"I do and so do my fans,"  
"Well first of all you shouldn't because your pretty and don't need to be thinking about dieting. And second of all their not real fans if they judge you!" Levy stares at him and blushes intensely.  
"Did... You just call me pretty?"  
"Yeah. It's not that big of a deal aren't you called gorgeous everyday?"  
"Well.. I-I don't know but that's the first compliment you gave me."  
"So? Gosh you sure like to make mountains out of mole hills,"  
"Shut up."

Gajeel threw her some money and told her to go something, the pop star stood up and bought a chicken salad. She sat back down and caught the raven haired boy roll his eyes. Levy started eating and saw a flash go off, she looked out the window and saw a paparazzi man writing in his notebook. "Shit!" Gajeel looked up at her and followed her gaze, he went to look at her but instead saw an empty seat. Gajeel shrugged and started eating.

Levy stormed outside and went up to the paparazzi "hi, you just took a picture of me and my FRIEND," he looked up at her "oh really? A friend or a BOYfriend?" Levy sighs "he's a friend, so could you please not make a article about me eating food with a so-called boyfriend?" The man nodded and walked off.

Levy went back into the fast food restaurant and sat down. Gajeel sat there with nothing I'm front of him. She ate quietly and threw away her food, they parted ways and both went home at 4.


	7. Chapter 7

Little Mix

Chapter 7

DAY 3

The magazine was thrown roughly on the glass coffee table, the four band members looked at their manager and saw a very pissed off look. "Levy McGarden, please explain this!" Levy blinked a couple times and looked at the cover of a J-POP magazine, on the front cover was a picture of Gajeel and her eating fast food. Levy's eyes widened as she read the page.

"Levy McGarden, the rising star from Little Mix, was caught eating lunch with a punk boy. Could the sweetheart be dating him?"

The said girl flipped open to the article and saw more photos. One of her talking to him, another of them two just eating and sticking their tongues out at each other. Levy groaned and looked up at Erza

"It's not what you think I swe-"  
"IS THAT GAJEEL REDFOX!" Lucy shouted  
"Yes, now can I explain?"  
"No, Levy. Gajeel is the punk at our school. He's dangerous and drives a motorcycle!"  
"Okay, first of all: HE'S A FRIEND! Second of all: he kept on bothering me so I made a deal with him that I'll buy him lunch if he leaves me alone. That's all there was to it," Erza sighed heavily  
"Okay, but no more talking to him. And don't fall in love with him. If he is this big bad guy like Lucy says than there will be bad publicity,"  
"Look at all of those piercing's..." Wendy said

Levy sat at her desk tapping her pencil to the wooden surface repeatedly as she was thinking of song lyrics. There was just nothing to write about! She didn't have a love life and her life has been pretty boring. The blunette glanced at her alarm clock, it read 7:48. Levy sighed while standing up from her chair, she walked over to the kitchen and saw Lucy munching on some salt and vinegar chips. The two girls shared a house alone but every once in a while Lucy's dad will return from his business trip.

The blunette opened the fridge and scanned for food, there was a loud honk making both girls jump. Lucy stood up and walked over to the window, she looked out and gasped.

"Levy, it's Gajeel!"  
"Wha-!"  
"He's on a motorcycle outside our house! Act like your not home!"  
"That's mean Lucy, I'll be back.."

Levy walked outside and made her way to Gajeel. He smirked, and snickered. Levy rolled her eyes "yes Gajeel?" The raven haired man threw her a black helmet "change. We're going for a ride, ten minutes." The blunette looks around nervously

"I'm not supposed to talk to you,"  
"Why not?"  
"Because all of my band members don't want rumors going around that I'm dating a punk..."  
"I would never date someone so short - And it's your choice not to talk to me?" Levy's eyes widened and a big grin spread across her face  
"No! I'll be back in a bit,"

Gajeel rolled his eyes as Levy ran up to her room. Lucy followed her and caught the girl going through her clothes  
"where do you think your going?" Levy glanced at Lucy and umm'ed "well, you see... Gajeel is taking me on his motorcycle..."  
"And.. Your going?"  
"Uh" Levy sucked in breath nervously "yes?"  
"LEVY! Do you remember Erzas warning, just two hours ago?"  
"I do but I'm making my own choices Lucy, I'm being spontaneous!" The blonde haired girl sighed  
"Fine, but watch out for paparazzi,"  
"Yay! I love you Lucy!"

Lucy left the bluenettes room and Levy changed into a bluish gray knitted sweater and sheer leggings along with black short shorts with a brown belt, her sweater was tucked into the shorts and long black boots with two inch heel were thrown on. Levy ran back outside "ready!" Gajeel threw her the helmet and she caught it in both hands, Levy quickly slipped it on her head. Levy climbed onto the back "where am I supposed to hold?!" She said nervously "me, and hold on tight. No injuries!" Levy blushes and wrapped her arms around his waist and Gajeel moved forward quickly, flipping a Uey. (**IS THAT HOW YOU SPELL THAT _!?)**

Levy yelped and held tighter, she geared Gajeel snicker and the blunette growled. A small blush spread across her face, as he sped off down the road. Gajeel drove all the way to central London, Levy held tightly and rested her head on his back as she watched the city light blur past. The raven haired man boosted up a big hill and wound up a road, he stopped at the top and pulled off his helmet. Levy glances at him and nervously got off the cycle, she caught her foot and fell on her face. Levy sat up groaning in pain, she heard a loud laugh burst through the air making her growl. Levy stood up and glared at him

"You find pleasure in my pain?"  
"No your just a huge klutz!" He said while kicking the kick stand down. Levy looked around  
"Where are we?"  
"We are at my spot,"  
"Huh?"  
"Be glad! This is my secret place and no one else has seen it!"  
"I see.."

Levy smiles and grabbed his wrist and looked around, she saw a sea of twinkling lights. The blunette gasped as she walked over to the cliff, Levy leaned against the wooden railing and gasped "Wow..." Gajeel walked over to her and gave his signature Gihi, Levy looked at him "this is so cool, the city's so pretty at night!" Gajeel rolls his eyes and picks her up by the waist.

Levy yelps as he holds her over the cliff, her eyes dilate and she looks over at him "G-Gajeel!" The man snickers and sets her on the railing, he gives her a moment for balance and lets go of her waist. Levy panics and grabs his hands, she leans forward and hugs his neck, she shivers in fear "you jerk!" Gajeel rolls his eyes and lifts her up on his shoulder, she sits there and smiles "is this what it's like to be tall?"

Gajeel shrugs, Levy looks at her hands and soft white snow falls lightly into them. Levy looks up "snow!" Gajeel smiles, and looks up. The blunette hops down and looks at him "I'm sorry I judged you, and I'm sorry my friends were judging you. In sure if my friend knew you they would like you!" Levy grins and Gajeel blushes, he turns around not wanting for her to see his blushing face. Levy looks at him and sees red ears.

"Gajeel is blushing!"  
"Shaddup!"  
"Did my speech embarrass you!"  
"Of course is did!"

Levy smiles lightly and grabs his wrist "in return for this really fun night, I'll write a song about you!" Gajeel raises an eyebrow and Levy breathes in.

Can't breathe, can't sleep, crazy, what you do to me  
Head is smokin', feeling my heart is open  
So hazy, but it's alright, to take me, to the dark side  
Dangerous, but I'm fearless

My eyes are blue but I'm seeing red  
And I just can't shake you outta my head  
Maybe maybe maybe, maybe maybe maybe

Levy stops singing and smiles "your eyes are red!" Gajeels face goes red and he stomps over to his motorcycle "come on I'll take you home!" Levy giggles and skips over to him "okay!"


	8. Chapter 8

Little Mix

Chapter 8

DAY 4

Lucy walks into Levy's room and sees the bluenette fast asleep on her desk, she walks over to her with a soft smile but the smile fades when she sees Levy's notebook underneath her head. Lucy knew exactly what was in that book. Songs. Fighting an inner battle on whether to get nosy or back off, Lucy stared intensely at the book.

Soon curiosity triumphed and Lucy quietly pulled the song book away from Levy. The blonde opens it and flips through pages to look for the latest entry, as she did Lucy sat on Levy's bed. Finally her eyes landed on the newest writing and she read it carefully.

Can't breathe, can't sleep, crazy, what you do to me

Head is smokin', feeling my heart is open

So hazy, but it's alright, to take me, to the dark side

Dangerous, but I'm fearless

My eyes are blue but I'm seeing red

And I just can't shake you outta my head

Maybe maybe maybe, maybe maybe maybe

Chorus:

I'm a little bit love drunk

Ever get the feeling when you're miles away

Everybody's looking at me walking, stumbling

Hardly talking, mumbling, going red in the face

Promise I've been drinkin' only lemonade, it's all I take

My hearts just on one about someone

And I'm a little bit love drunk

Lucy frowns at the uncompleted song, it was good but something irked her. Love. And who it's about. Now Lucy thought for a while on who it could be about, than it struck her. Gajeel. The blonde bites her bottom lip nervously, trying to find another person Levy could have wrote the song about but all attempts failed.

Lucy slid the book back in it's original place and sighed heavily, she walked out of the room and paced in the living room. Lucy knew she couldn't yell and argue with her friend, and she couldn't make all the other girls do it. But she could...

The blonde girl smiled and grabbed her car keys and cell phone, she left the house and entered her car. Lucy was about to leave but she started having second thoughts, but it was for her friend so the plan was good! Lucy drove off and headed downtown to a small apartment complex. She texted Erza and got a reply quickly, the blonde smiled and walked up a flight of stairs to room 38. Lucy stared at the red door for a moment than quietly hit the doorbell, it was silent for a moment than rough grumbling was heard past the door. She shifted her weight to her left foot and crossed her arms, the door opened and there stood Gajeel Redfox. The raven haired boy stared at her in shock

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Stay away from Levy."

"What?"

"You heard me; You and Levy are not compatible, and Gajeel. You know that."

"It's bookworms choice, not your's and I didn't know that."

"Levy doesn't know your bad news, and sorry for saying that but Levy: the sweet angel doesn't know that. She's blinded."

"I'm sorry. I'm lost, is Levy blind? And last I checked she isn't dead."

"It was a-" the door starts to close on Lucy's face "Hey! I'm not done!"

"Listen blondie, when Levy says she's sick of my face I'll back off. But guess what she hasn't yet."

"Text her. Text her and ask if she wants you to stay away. That should be proof." Gajeel grabs his phone and sends Levy:

"Hey are you sick of me? Do you want me to leave you alone?" A response comes a minute later

"Yes. I'm sorry."

Gajeel looks at the phone and glances at Lucy, he sighs and slams the door. The blonde smiles in victory and walks to her car, she sits there and calls Erza

"Hello?"

"Good job. It worked, now I would leave our house so Levy doesn't catch you with her phone."

"One step ahead of you, plus the messages are deleted."

"Perfect. Okay, I'll talk to you later! Bye,"

"Bye!"

Lucy hangs up and drives back to her and Levy's house.

-_-_-Later in the day-_-_-

Levy wrote the last words to her song and smiles in accomplishment, she picks up her phone and calls Gajeel, but sadly it was voicemail. Levy shrugs and stalls for 30 minutes, she tries again but the call failed again. The bluenette frowns and sets her phone down, she will not turn into one of those girls! Levy takes a shower and eats a quick snack, she returns to her phone to see a new message. From Gajeel:

"I've been laying in bed the whole day, thinking way more than I usually do" a giggle passes her lips "sorry I'm not sorry for the times I didn't reply. You know the reasons why though." Levy tilts her head in confusion "your right. I'm dangerous and not good for you. You shouldn't be sorry. I should be. I'll stay away from you"

Levy sat there reading it over and over again, the bluenette gulps nervously and tears start forming in her eyes, Why is he doing this? Levy walked to the couch and sat next to Lucy, the blonde looks over at Levy and gasps.

"Levy... You're crying," Lucy brushes away a tear

"Gajeel.. He..." Levy held out her phone and Lucy takes it, she read it and bites her lip

"Levy. I'm sorry, I didn-"

"It's not you're fault," Lucy felt like a knife was stabbed through her "I should have listened to you, you were right," Levy hugs her friend

"Thank you Lu-chan. You're my best friend," Lucy starts crying and half-heartedly hugged Levy back

"I'm so sorry..."


	9. Chapter 9

Little Mix

Day 5

"Hey..." Levy walked in to the recording studio red eyed, all three girls looked over at her. Wendy stood up and rushed over to her

"Levy-chan!? What happened?"

"I...I don't know.. He just stopped," she hitches a breath "Wendy, he said he was too dangerous and it was weird. I thought he said I should follow only what I say and do what I want. But want to be by his side, I can't do that now though..."

Hot tears slid down her cheek as she stopped, everyone watched as she crumpled to the floor. Ezra felt guilt tugging at her but now was not the time for a confession, Lucy stepped towards her crying friend and lifted her head up

"Levy, you need to stand tall. Ga-" she breathes in through her nose and sighs sadly "I don't know what to say to make you feel better, but Levy it hurt us to see you like this. How about we do something for him, proof."

Erza looks at Lucy, shocked that she would even suggest that. But deep down Lucy knew that Levy needed redemption, the blonde haired girl smiled. An idea arising in her head,

"Levy have you ever heard of Taylor Swift?" The bluenette looks at her like he's crazy

"Yeah... Why?" Lucy pulls out an album and points to the 3rd song

"How about a special surprise concert. You can be lead," Levy stares at the song than smiles lightly

"Alright but I have never listened to it nor do I know the lyrics," Juvia stood up

"That's why we're here," she walks to her and smiles "Juvia will help you play the guitar and we could make it an acoustic concert," Levy nods and stands up

"I'll do it," they all cheer and hug each other happily

"Let's get to work, I'll find a gig and work on the stage." Erza said as she ran into her separate office already flipping through phone books and making calls.

"Let's start on lyrics and guitar, you should get the all of the words memorized by tonight and I'll help you with that. Juvia has guitar and Wendy?" The short girl smiles

"I can do wardrobe and make up," Wendy says as she opens a fashion magazine and starts flipping through the pages.

All through the day Levy picked on the guitar and read the Treacherous lyrics out loud. Slowly and slowly she got the lyrics down, but the guitar was cutting her fingers up and making her bleed.

At 9 o'clock they packed up and left the studio, each saying a good bye to each other. Levy and Lucy got home and the blonde went to bed automatically but Levy stayed up a little longer to practice the song.

Soon she went to bed and glance at her phone sadly.


	10. Chapter 10

Little Mix

Day 6

**Put you're lips close to mine, as long as they don't touch  
Out of focus, eye to eye, till the gravity's too much**

Levy held the head phones to her ear and sang beautifully, as the four girls watched her in the editing box they all smiled happily. Today was vocal practice and Levy was killing it! She came in prepared and excited, a new fire surrounding her.

**This slope is treacherous I, I, like it...**

Levy did a thumbs up than a thumb up, asking what they thought. All of them did a thumbs up and she left the box

"I need to take a break, my throat hurts." Levy said as she reached for a water bottle and drank it down

"Okay, let's do guitar now." Juvia said as she grabbed the tan acoustic. Levy took it and played it happily, Juvia helped her through each chord and by the end of the day she nailed each note and strummed the guitar perfectly.

Erza stopped everyone from leaving and smiled "I got a gig, secret and everything." Everyone smiled "It's tomorrow at the big Christmas tree, be there by 7:30 and Wendy. Make sure to be at Levy's house before hand for make up and the outfit, it is all decided? Right?"

"Yup, and it will be perfect!" Wendy said clapping

"All right, dismissed!"

* * *

**The next chapter will be the last of the GaLe arc, after that will be NaLu. But I have NO idea what Im doing for them! So you guys suggest what to do, and I'll add twists**!


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry, I died. But here's the last chapter of the GaLe arc, next is NaLu**

Levy opened the door to see her best friend and fellow band mate, Wendy. They hugged each other and the two bluenettes went to the master bathroom, Wendy held an outfit in one hand and a make up bag in the other.

"Levy, Lucy and Erza will be here later for last minute plans. But first lets do you're make up, I'm thinking a neutral look. Not to flashy considering the dress you're wearing." Levy nodded and watched as her best friend pulled out a black lacy dress with cap sleeves and a tan waist belt.

"Okay.. Hey Wendy? Do you think... Gajeel will come?" The young bluenette sets down her make up and plugs in the straightening iron

"Of course. If he doesn't, Erza and Lucy will pummel him!" Right as she said that, the two girls hear the door unlock and open. Sounds of steps resound the house and finally end when a blonde and a red head walk into the bathroom. Levy turns around and starts to smile but she stops automatically when her eyes see the guilty faces of Erza and Lucy.

"We need to talk," the blonde said walking over to her friend, she sits on the counter and looks down. Erza leans up against the wall and fiddles nervously with her sweater

"Lucy and I did something horrible, to you. And we regret it. A lot." Erza says sadly, Levy looks at them warily while Wendy starts straightening the unruly hair awkwardly.

"Do you remember the day Gajeel broke contact with you?" Lucy asks-although already knowing the answer-making Levy nod nervously "it was all our fault. We are the ones who confronted him, Erza used you're phone to send him a text. I told him that you're sick of him and to send you a text of confirmation, Erza responded saying you are. We are so sorry and we realized our mistake once we saw you so... Broken..."

"It's all our fault. It's okay if you're mad, we would completely understand!" Levy stood up and embraced the two, she sniffles and Lucy return the hug crying. Erza gives a melancholy smile

"You two were trying to protect me, I understand why you would go to such lengths. Everyone in Little Mix is family, and family sticks together." Levy moves and smiles brightly "now, it's up to me to set things straight."

Wendy worked hard, she made Levy's hair flat and fixed he side bangs. Held back her hair-other than her straight bangs-with a skinny black bow head band. Wendy gave her a natural look with shimmery eyes and sheer, pink lip stick. Finally, Levy was put in her dress along with black heels and a spike bracelet

"I'm finished," Wendy reveals her completed look to Levy, at first it was quiet while the blue haired girl stared but she soon brought her friend in a tight hug

"YOU'RE AMAZING!" Lucy and Erza clap in excitement

"Now lets go catch us a Gajeel!" The blonde girl says grinning, the four teenage girls pack into the car and drive to the stage. The sleek car came to a stop in about 20 minutes, fans scream in excitement as they file out with Levy last. They walk to the stage and go up a couple steps, their last member already on the wooden platform waiting. Juvia put a hand on Levy's shoulder

"Gajeel is here, but he's hiding. He is listening and now make him hear you."

Levy nods sternly and walks up to the mic that stood center stage, she takes a deep breath and scans the big crowd looking for Gajeel. Juvia was right, he is hiding.

"Merry Christmas everyone, I know this is sudden but I would like to tell you a story of someone I met." The fans erupt in yes's and screams "You see. When I met this boy, it felt like I was flying. He took me places I never dreamed of going, and for that I thank him. Now here's something funny, he didn't pass the safety test. This boy was rejected by my closest allies, but I didn't care. It was my choice, than one day. Everything, stopped. Him. Me. Us. To say I was broken is an understatement, I was shattered. Destroyed. Luckily I have five friends to help me glue myself back together, but I'm missing a big piece of myself. And I don't need that piece because I gave it to him, you hold my heart right now. Gajeel."

She locked eyes with the man in the very back center "found you." Levy watched as fans followed her gaze and landed right on the pierced man, he blushes and smiles sheepishly. The bluenette picks up the guitar and starts strumming, she takes a deep breath and starts

"Put you're lips close to mine, as long as they don't touch... Out if focus, eye to eye. Till the gravity's too much, and I'll do anything you say."

Levy sang the whole song, never breaking eye contact with Gajeel. As she reached the bridge to the last chorus she puts down the guitar and pulls the mic of of the stand. Levy steps off the stage and starts walking towards Gajeel, singing the last part. She reached him at the last line and stares at him intensely, everyone watched the couple in awe.

Gajeel reaches down and cups her face in his hands, Levy lets her hand with the microphone drop to her side. The short girl goes on her tip toes and puts her unoccupied hand on his neck, pulling him down into her lips. As soon as they made contact they closed eyes and melted into each-other, Levy broke away first and whispered

"You're an idiot." Gajeel snickers

"And so are you, but I think idiots work well together." He says setting his forehead on hers

"I am so not an idiot..." Levy giggles and hugs him.

Together, they'll show the world Opposites truly do attract.

* * *

**HI! I hope you enjoyed and are okay with this ending ^_^ give me you're thoughts in the GaLe arc and I will take them happily**!


	12. Chapter 12

**START OF NALU ARC! So excited for this one, it will be super funny and very... Touchy... And a bit.. Erotic?**

* * *

Lucy pulled her hair up in a loose bun and slid on a pair of wide rimmed nerd glasses, she looked at herself in the mirror. She wore big gray sweats and a matching sweater, a pair of old tennis shoes on her feet. Lucy walked downstairs and looked around, confirming Levy was long gone for her date. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and walked to the garage, Lucy went to the very back and pulled out an old bicycle.

Quietly, the blonde left the house through the back way and rode away when the coast was clear. Lucy peddled calmly, the cold January wind nipping at her face. After a bit of riding she stopped in front of a small bookstore in downtown London, Lucy locked up her bike and walked in.

She immediately went to the manga section, and right when the rows and rows of the graphic novels went in her view, pure bliss showed on her face. Lucy skipped over to the H's and grabbed book 5 of Hibi Chouchou, than she went to T's and got manga 7 of Taiyou no Ie. Book 4 of Last Game, and so many more. She bought all of the manga with a grand total of 124 dollars, Lucy set the two bags in the basket of her bike and looked around.

Just across the street she saw a familiar pink haired idiot, Lucy sucked in her breath and threw the hood up. She looked at him once more and to her surprise a girl was in his arm, Natsu's hand resting on her hip. Lucy bit her lip, what the hell? Did he get a girlfriend? She smirks

"I guess I'll find out..."

Lucy gets on her bike and secretly follows him, she rides for about five minutes until Natsu stop in front of a big building with a big sing saying "Sorceress" she raises an eyebrow, and hides her bike. Lucy walks in after him and was greeted by a girl with Caramel colored hair

"Hi Im Jenny and welcome to Sorceress!" She scans Lucy "you're new here aren't you?"

The blonde frowns at the comment but than nods "alright! Than I'll tell you about this club! Here in Sorceress we do a variety of things, there's a bar, dance floor, and our most popular. Private rooms and services," Jenny smirks "What would you like to do? Everything is a secret and we won't hold anything over you're head... Unless you kill or destroy." Lucy thinks for a moment

"I would like services and a room," Jenny grins

"Alright, who would you like?" She hands over a laminated piece of paper and Lucy scans the list, sadly everyone's names were replaced with codes. A certain one catches her eye 'Salamander' Lucy felt herself smile, too easy!

"I would like Salamander please," the blonde hands back the paper

"Oh, he's getting quite popular lately. He's with another client at the moment but I'll put you in a room and tell him you're there. Also please change out of that, there's some clothes in the room." Lucy rolls her eyes and is lead down a hallway, with pink and blue lights shining. Jenny stops in front of a painted gold door and opens it

"Enjoy,"

Lucy close the door and walks over to the rack of clothes, she goes through them and decides on a tight black mini skirt, and a tucked in loose shirt with a black collars. Lucy pulls out the hair tie and does a quick braid, she sits on the purple love seat and looks at the side table with drawers. Curiosity triumphs and she pulls it open, in the drawer was a purple vibrator, protection, and a whip?  
Lucy pulls out the whip and look at it, dumbfounded.

"What the hell?"

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in that kind of stuff." A seductive voice says, Lucy jumps and loses grip of the whip, she turns towards the voice and sees no other than her pink haired friend. A wide smirk shows on her face

"Neither am I, Natsu, but Im slightly curious. What are you interested in?" The pink haired boy bites his lip and narrows his eyes, he walks toward Lucy. Natsu leans in towards her face and pulls off the glasses

"L-Lucy!?" Natsu screams stepping back and landing on the floor, the said girl stands up and looks at his outfit. A sleek, black tuxedo with a white polo and red tie, Lucy leans in and wraps her fingers around his tie. She pulls him up a mischievous glint in her eye

"The Natsu Dragneel, one of the most popular boys at our school and he's a sex toy for horny girls. I am defiantly getting a kick out of this!" The pinkette glares at his friend

"Lucy, I aware if you tell a soul about this! I will never talk to you again. I needed the money so I resorted to this," The singer looks at him calmly than sits down

"Fine. I'll keep quiet, but I'm telling you right now. I'm not here to have sex with you," Natsu acts like he threw up in his mouth

"Oh, you don't have to tell me that. I wouldn't want to anyways!" Lucy crosses her legs and pulls out the vibrator

"This is disgusting, how many people have used this before?" Natsu shudders

"I know.. It's disgusting, all my clients don't do that stuff luckily. The worst one is lion, who does role play, three ways, M and S and so much more." Lucy shakes her head

"That's... Disturbing!" The two laugh and Natsu sits on the couch with her "So, Mr. Dragneel who's you're prettiest client?" The pinkette blinks a couple times, slightly caught off guard

"I don't know, most of them are skanks and girls who wear layers and layers of make up. So I guess... You?" Lucy scoffs

"Whatever, that brunette you brought in was pretty?"

"Ah Scarlett? I guess so, she is a regular." Lucy grins

"She's got a crush on you!" Natsu laughs

"Hell no, she has a boyfriend that's in a Virginity club so she comes her to... Release.." Lucy shake her head in disbelief

"That's horrible.." The blonde sighs and stands up "I should get going, wouldn't want Levy to find out where I am!" Natsu nods

"Have fun," Lucy leaves quietly but stops and turns to him "Be careful." Natsu cocks his head in confusion but shrugs

"Bye bye." Lucy said with a slight wave of hand.

The blonde walked back to her bicycle and looked at the basket full of manga, she sighed and started riding back home.


End file.
